Maldición
by Hikari Fujimi
Summary: Kagome debe perder su virginidad en menos de dos días o morirá. ¿Puede alguien ayudarla, o su condena ha determinado ya su destino?
1. Maldita

_**El tema de este fic no es una excusa para meter detalles adultos (aunque sí los habrá y no creo que sean pocos). Va a ser un fic serio y lo estoy cambiando bastante respecto a como estaba, ya que me parecía bastante infantil. Prometo que los capítulos serán más largos, este solo es un pequeño prólogo. Que disfrutéis la lectura.  
**_

**Maldición**

**I. Maldita**

Kagome Higurashi había aprendido a no mostrarse débil, a ocultar sus temores. Aquello la reforzaba y la hacía parecer una chica adulta y fuerte a los ojos de sus compañeros. Pero esa situación superaba su resistencia con creces. ¿Acaso Naraku sabía bromear?. ¿Era ese su fatídico destino, morir por vergüenza?. ¿Inu-Yasha la dejaría fallecer? No, claro que no, se decía a sí misma, aunque las dudas y el miedo la abrumaban.

Allí se encontraba, llorando como una magdalena – era consciente de ello –, arrodillada en el suelo verde. Las piedrecillas se le clavaban en las piernas dobladas y se le metían dentro de los zapatos. La falda verde, manchada de barro, presentaba un aspecto más deplorable que nunca. La camisa blanca, teñida de algo de sangre oscura que no era suya; con el final de las mangas apretado entre sus puños, los nudillos pálidos y crispados.

Escuchaba las voces de sus amigos deliberando, asustados, sin atisbo de esperanza. Intentaban hablar en voz baja para que ella no les oyese, pero no importaba: Kagome no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Se sentía rota por dentro, maldita, desgarrada. Hacía rato que los hipidos habían dejado paso a los sollozos. Reprimió las ganas de gritar y sendas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Quería desaparecer, que la dejarán sola y poder ahogarse en su propia pena, mas aun aparecían en ella pensamientos de apoyo que la obligaban a recuperar su fortaleza.

Agradeció mentalmente que el más pequeño del grupo, Shippo, hubiera sido enviado – en contra de su voluntad – con Kaede, ya que no hubiese sido capaz de explicarle el problema. Era tan inocente…

La voz de Inu-Yasha fue apagándose forzadamente mientras Sango y Miroku continuaban hablando, alejándose, y ella casi pudo verlo girarse aunque no lo estuviera mirando. Vio la sombra de él avanzar hasta taparle la luz. Kagome esperó, disminuyendo los lloros. Observó los pies desnudos de él situarse frente a ella y el medio demonio se agachó velozmente. El flequillo le cubría los ojos y se mantenía cabizbajo. Probablemente había olido la sal de sus lágrimas, o la había escuchado lloriquear, no lo sabía.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – aseguró, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

- Kagome – casi interrumpió él, con un tono muy bajo –. Yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Kagome… Si tú no estuvieses aquí, nada de esto te hubiera pasado y…

- ¡No! – espetó la chica indignada – ¡Tu no tienes la culpa, Inu-Yasha!

Ambos se miraron largamente durante unos segundos. Kagome notó su labio temblar, y luego echó a llorar con más ímpetu que antes.

- Kagome…

Ella apretó los labios, avergonzada. Sintió como los brazos de Inu-Yasha la rodeaban, abrazándola. Una suave brisa les revolvió el cabello y las ropas agradablemente, pero aumentó la potencia de forma considerable al cabo de poco. Kagome escuchó un gruñido provinente de Inu-Yasha y levantó la cabeza. Se turbó al verlo tan cerca, con los orbes dorados resplandeciendo… ¿de furia? Percatándose de que no la miraba, giró la cabeza en la dirección que había captado la atención de Inu-Yasha y vio como un torbellino se acercaba a velocidades inconmensurables. Se dispersó – provocando una oleada de aire rabioso – y de entre el todavía poderoso viento salió un chico moreno. Éste se acercó sin vacilar a la chica del futuro y el hanyou.

- Chucho asqueroso. ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? – No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada ámbar cargada de tensión - Pasaba cerca de aquí y he podido oler su aroma… Apártate de ella – añadió, en un rictus enfadado –.

Inu-Yasha lo miró desdeñosamente, conteniéndose, pues sabía que no era un buen momento para discutir con Kagome en tal estado. Deslizó una mano por la espalda de ella, torpemente, en un dulce gesto inconsciente.

- Koga… - Kagome tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

- Kagome. ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella fue a contestar, insegura, mas Inu-Yasha la interrumpió.

- No tienes por qué explicarle nada, Kagome…

- No… yo… lo… lo contaré – tembló ligeramente e Inu-Yasha se levantó como un resorte. Cruzó los brazos y se echó a un lado, mirando a Koga amenazadoramente -. Naraku me obligó a tomarme una poción…

- ¿Dejaste qué raptara a Kagome?. ¡Eres un inútil, perro estúpido!

- Déjame acabar, Koga – interrumpió ella frunciendo el ceño -. Naraku… yo… moriré en… en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas sino…

El medio demonio bajó mucho la cabeza, hasta tenerla casi pegada a su propio pecho. A leguas podía verse su desdicha.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Escupió Koga, apretando los dientes - ¡¿Y qué esperamos?!. ¡¿A quién hay que vencer?!. ¿Por qué no haces nada? – casi aulló en su última pregunta, dirigida a Inu-Yasha.

- Por que no hay nadie a quien vencer – respondió Kagome con la voz quebrada -. Moriré si no pierdo… la virginidad.

- La virginidad – repitió Koga, estupefacto -.

Hubo otro extenso silencio en el que todos asimilaron de nuevo la información. El demonio lobo gruñía, quien sabe si murmurando algo que no se llegaba a entender. Finalmente se pasó la mano por la frente, palideciendo. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para comprender.

Kagome temblaba, acurrucada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas.

Ella ya no lloraba, sus ojos chocolate presos de una determinación que ni siquiera ella entendía. Sin embargo, tuvo la firme convicción de que su inocencia y su infancia habían acabado justo ese día.


	2. Entre ocasos y discusiones

_**En el próximo capítulo respondo los reviews anónimos, si puede ser registraros o dejad un e-mail para que os mande las respuestas ahí. **_

_**Muchos agradecimientos por leer para vosotros y muchos reviews para mí. **_

**Maldición**

**II. Entre ocasos y discusiones**

- Veamos – acertó a decir el bonzo Miroku tras acercarse cautelosamente al grupo -. Seguro que hay cura.

La afirmación de él, poniendo en duda que hubiese algo para salvarla, desanimó incluso más a la joven de cabellos azabaches, pero no podía desmoronarse entre la hierba, sollozar y no hacer nada para evitar el trágico destino que le esperaba. Se levantó con ímpetu y con falsa firmeza trató de pensar en las posibilidades que tenía. Era complicado que encontrasen cualquier antídoto, ya que seguramente Naraku pensó en eso antes que ellos.

Inu-Yasha observaba a Kagome con fijeza. Podía oler su desesperanza y tenía ganas de decirle que lo arreglarían, aunque no sabía como podría tomarse aquello. Maldijo interiormente su poca capacidad de expresión.

- Chicos – interrumpió Sango, inquieta -. He de explicaros algo. En mi aldea ocurrió algo parecido hace mucho tiempo. Envenenaron a dos mujeres con la misma amenazada… - se calló y bajó la mirada.

- Continua, Sango – insistió Inu-Yasha con brusquedad -. ¿Murieron? – agregó insensible. Koga entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿¡Como puedes decirlo tan sereno, estúpido!? – escupió el hombre lobo azorado.

- ¡Sango! – gritó el hanyou - ¡Dilo, di si murieron!

Las pupilas de la exterminadora se dilataron con sorpresa. Recordaba arranques agresivos de Inu-Yasha, bruscas discusiones, quejas... Pocas veces con tanto dolor como en ese instante.

- Inu-Yasha, creo que… - comenzó, sin saber bien como seguir. Él la interrumpió.

- Puedes decirlo tranquilamente, solo es información – dijo fríamente, mas su respiración acelerada indicaba su estado de ánimo, casi histérico –. Por muchas muertes que hayan habido por esa estúpida maldición, Kagome será la excepción, ella no va a morirse¿lo entendéis? – gruñó, en voz baja, amenazante.

Hubo un silencio calmado. Kagome hubiera sonreído inconteniblemente si no fuera por lo preocupada que estaba.

- Bien – siguió Sango como si la conversa anterior no hubiese tenido lugar -… Una de las mujeres murió en el período establecido… la otra se salvó – tomó aire –… Tras acostarse con un hombre.

- Lo mejor será que nos dispersemos por diferentes pueblos cerca de aquí y preguntemos acerca de si hay remedios – propuso Miroku –. Y deberíamos empezar ya.

Inu-Yasha asintió enérgico y sin despedirse siquiera dio un gigantesco salto entre la espesura de árboles. Oyó a Koga chasquear la lengua e irse en la otra dirección, y por el rabillo del ojo vio al monje y la cazadora de demonios yendo al sur.

Cayó en la cuenta que poca gente le hablaría sin temerle o sin intentar atacarle, pero le daba lo mismo. Conseguiría la información que necesitaba costara lo que costara. Bufó, molesto. Gracias a su desarrollado sentido del olfato supo que no había habitantes en bastantes kilómetros a la redonda. Mientras corría y se mantenía alerta, imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por su cabeza y rememoró lo sucedido.

Maldito Naraku. Quería encontrarlo y acabar con él.

Les había tendido una trampa, como siempre. Habían luchado (y ganado) contra un enorme demonio semblante a una roca, con sendos brazos de piedra y el cuerpo resistente a su espada; y no suficiente con aquél, Naraku envió – o creó – a un extraño ser negruzco, con forma humana, de brazos largos y ojos exentos de pupila. El segundo resultó ser veloz y traicionero, y mientras el demonio rocoso distraía con múltiples ataques éste cogió a Kagome y se la llevó.

Inu-Yasha había gritado de pura frustración en ese instante y acabado salvajemente con su enemigo. Luego emprendieron el viaje para salvarla, subidos en Kirara – salvo Inu-Yasha – persiguiendo el olor de Naraku. Discrepando de las últimas ocasiones, ésta vez hallaron al babuino blanco en una hora.

Y tenía a la chica agarrada del cuello con uno de sus tentáculos, tosiendo y con un líquido rojo claro cayendo de su boca. Naraku había reído, y lanzó a Kagome hacia el grupo, que la cogió sin problemas. Ella se tambaleó, mareada y débil.

Y antes de que Miroku y Inu-Yasha lo atacasen brutalmente y manchara de sangre a los cuatro, dijo, en una creciente sonrisa sarcástica: "Tú, Inu-Yasha. ¡Vas a ser su perdición!. Te explicaré para me es útil mi más reciente creación… La poción que ahora corre por sus venas la envenenará lentamente, colándose hasta su estómago. Desde ahí bajará, pero mejor no os cuento detalles – había reído cruelmente –. ¡Y te diré porque serás su perdición!. ¡Para salvarla debes hacer que pierda su virginidad, Inu-Yasha, pero tú eres demasiado noble y demasiado estúpido para intentarlo; y nunca dejarías a Kagome en manos de otro hombre!."

Inu-Yasha volvió a la realidad cuando olisqueó comida y oyó voces mezcladas. Entró en la aldea encontrada e ignoró deliberadamente a la gente que lo miraba mal o con sorpresa. Tras ubicar la casa del sabio del lugar – preguntó varias veces –, apartó la esterilla que hacia las veces de puerta y entró.

Allí preguntó, mas el anciano no tenía la respuesta. Repitió insistentemente en distintos sitios hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

Derrotado, emprendió el camino de regreso. Los árboles se revolvieron con fuerza. Había pasado ya cuatro largas horas desde que salvaron a Kagome. El medio demonio había buscado incansable la cura; sin embargo no había encontrado nada – ni siquiera una breve pista de los aldeanos -, y terminó por pensar otra solución. La posibilidad de dejar a Kagome en manos de otro – sea cual fuese el fin – le resultaba horrible e incluso dolorosa.

Resopló, apartándose el cabello de la cara con un movimiento seco y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el punto de encuentro que habían establecido; un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, a no mucha distancia de la aldea de Kaede.

Al llegar encontró a la joven hecha un ovillo junto a una inmensa roca. Se acercó a ella. Por lo menos había dejado de llorar, y parecía resignada. Un halo de preocupación se le vino encima. Siempre había sentido algo muy fuerte por ella, mas Kagome no era de su época.

Además, Kikyo. A pesar de su muerte, le costaba dejar de pensar en la mujer que lo dejó en la tierra de los vivos. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a Kagome.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella no le lanzó una mirada furiosa, ni le echó la culpa. Le clavó los ojos y sonrió sin ganas.

- Aterrorizada – murmuró Kagome.

No esperaba esa respuesta, y no supo que decir. Su forma de animar a las chicas jamás había sido admirable, pero generalmente conseguía que ella se tranquilizara tras unas pocas palabras – que le salían del alma, claro -.

O quizás es que Kagome era una chica muy fuerte y no necesitaba mucho para volver a animarse.

Sí, era eso, seguro.

- Yo también – dijo suavemente Inu-Yasha.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que yo también estoy aterrorizado…

Kagome pareció más nerviosa, y una ligera sorpresa la envolvió. Apoyó la espalda en la superficie irregular de la piedra y palideció levemente.

- Inu-Yasha… - se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de mirarle – Koga me ha propuesto ser él el que lo haga – dijo, alzando la voz rápidamente.

Inu-Yasha apretó un puño, luego el otro. Notaba sus uñas clavándose en la carne y un olor metálico le llegó a la nariz.

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho? – exclamó, frío, brusco, una copia de su hermano.

- Que lo pensaré.

Inu-Yasha se levantó, deseoso de pelear, sintiéndose impotente, furioso. Le vino a la mente una imagen del hombre lobo, besándola descaradamente en la boca, y tuvo que gruñir para no soltar una retahíla de estupideces. Desde luego no pensaba permitirlo, aunque tuviese que…

- Inu-Yasha – la voz dulce de Kagome se interpuso entre sus pensamientos -… No quiero morir – dijo, más como un ruego que como un deseo.

_No quiere morir._

¿Aunque tenga que acostarse con Koga?

Enrojeció violentamente. Kagome frunció el ceño, e Inu-Yasha deseó fuertemente que lo que pensaba no fuera obvio.

Oscurecía. El astro brillante y dorado desaparecía, en lo más lejano del horizonte, inalcanzable.

La tranquilidad casi podía respirarse, y una ululante brisa cálida indicaba el comienzo de un caluroso día fue interrumpida de nuevo por Koga, que salió de entre la espesura de la hierba alta.

- Kagome – miró a Inu-Yasha e alzó imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso -. Creo que sería mejor que… - se sonrojó, algo no muy común en él – lo hiciéramos ya.

Turno de Kagome de enrojecer. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo intenso y se agarró ambas manos, nerviosa. Inu-Yasha tuvo que contenerse para no saltar encima de Koga; se limitó a poner una mano encima del hombro de Kagome. La tela blanca se arrugó y el medio demonio fue más conciente que nunca de que la piel de ella estaba debajo.

Kagome quiso sonreír; Inu-Yasha estaba claramente celoso. Lo miró y los ojos dorados tan profundos de él parecían estar ausentes, tan dentro de ella, descubriendo los secretos de su alma.

Koga, excluido tan de repente como había llegado, reunió el valor suficiente para acercarse a la morena. Por fin Kagome se dignó a mirarle, pero creyó – y sabía que no estaba equivocado – que la negación estaba clara en su gesto de disculpa. Y no iba a aceptarlo.

- Kagome… - la cogió de la barbilla inocentemente – Sé que no quieres – siguió, rozando los labios de ella con el pulgar.

Kagome sentía la presión en aumento de la mano de Inu-Yasha en su hombro, y notaba el enorme esfuerzo que hacía el hanyou. Koga era normalmente cariñoso, pero que no la tomara de las manos como de costumbre la extrañó.

- ¿Sí? – dudó si separarse. A Koga le dolía su respuesta, así que creyó mejor no quejarse para no ofenderlo.

- Haz que el perrito se vaya.

- Inu-Yasha… Por favor.

- ¡Bien, quédate con el maldito lobo si es lo que quieres! – exclamó, enfadado.

Se alejó corriendo, veloz. Le gustaba sentir el aire fresco impactándole en la cara, y correr era un buen método para dejar la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, en determinadas ocasiones dejar la mente en blanco era imposible. Situaciones como ésas. Dio un largo rodeo en apenas unos minutos y, con la respiración acelerada, volvió al claro. Se agachó detrás de unos arbustos.

El demonio lobo sonreía, radiante, y se acercó repentinamente a Kagome, a la parte inferior de su cara¡a sus labios!

Se levantó de un salto, mas antes siquiera de que ambos pies estuviesen en el suelo, Kagome había ladeado la cabeza, con lo que Koga besó su mejilla y ella retrocedió dos pasos, soltándose.

- ¡¡Será…!! – se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo.

En pocos segundos sacó su espada – que se hizo enorme – y la bajó con un movimiento seco hasta el cuello de Koga. Kagome retuvo un grito.

- ¡¡Vete si no quieres que te mate, idiota!!

Koga, tiempo después, cuando contase a su Ayame – sí, suya, ya que era la única mujer que velaba por él y lo buscaría independientemente de las circunstancias - porqué una mañana volvió humillado y con sed de venganza, recordaría la cara de Kagome, su cabello azabache y su mirada alegre y vivaracha; sonreiría un poco y pensaría que no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar a Inu-Yasha cuan fuerte y responsable se había vuelto.


	3. Impulsos

**_Nuevo capítulo, con algo de retraso. Aprovecho para felicitar a Aiko... ¡¡FELICIDADES, AIKI, GUAPÍSIMA!! A ver si hablamos prontito, que hace días que estás en busca y captura._**

**_El próximo capítulo lo subiré en Semana Santa. Besos a todos._**

**Maldición**

**III. Impulsos**

La chica del futuro soltó un quejido lastimero cuando se interpuso entre los dos chicos. Ambos se apartaron asustados, temiendo haberla dañado, pero ella solo los miró. Parecía a punto de chillarles a los dos.

- Koga, vete.

El hanyou se sorprendió - ¡una de las pocas veces en que lo defendía a él y no a Koga! –, aunque la expresión del demonio lobo no fue más tranquila.

- Está bien, Kagome, ahora estás demasiado alterada. Ya hablaremos – aseguró, recompuesto. Dirigió una última mirada desagradable al medio demonio y se marchó corriendo.

Kagome permaneció mirando a Inu-Yasha fijamente hasta que el ruido del brusco viento se apagó por completo, y giró con enfado.

- Ni siquiera ahora sois… eres capaz de comportarte – dijo, apenas audible.

- No te preocupes… Kagome. Te salvaré… lo prometo.

Inu-Yasha sintió como un cuerpo se le echaba encima, abrazándole y una cálida y agradable sensación lo recorrió. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia sí. Sentía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Ella susurró un "gracias" apenas audible, e Inu-Yasha tuvo ganas de preguntar porqué, mas tenía miedo de que ella se separara. Agachó la cabeza y la dejó junto al oído de ella. Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Kagome. Finalmente, tras un período de tiempo que no supo calificar – un minuto, una hora, un segundo, una eternidad... ¿Qué importaba? – ella se separó levemente, más calmada.

Inu-Yasha advirtió el brillo en sus ojos chocolate, tan llenos de esperanza e inseguridad; las mejillas arreboladas con surcos de lágrimas antes derramadas y los labios entreabiertos, expectantes.

Fue un impulso, o el deseo, o el cariño, o el hecho de que la quería (aunque lo aceptaba únicamente en su mente, por ahora), pero quiso… no, tuvo la necesidad de besarla. Y eso hizo. Se inclinó lentamente, dándole tiempo a separarse si quería, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro, solo parpadeó, y cuando la distancia entre ellos fue demasiado corta cerró los ojos. Él la imitó y, echándose imperceptiblemente hacia delante, juntó sus labios con los suyos. Sus fugaces e incoherentes pensamientos desaparecieron del todo cuando se besaron, y la noción del tiempo se perdió de nuevo, y siguió sin preocuparle.

Una descarga eléctrica cruzó de boca a boca, de alma a alma, y no importó el lugar ni la condición, ni que fueran de distintas épocas.

Kagome notó una mano de Inu-Yasha subiendo desde su cadera hasta la nuca, y febrilmente aprisionarla entre sus garras dulces.

Cuando se separaron, no bajaron la mirada. Ambos enrojecieron débilmente, con timidez incluso. La joven intentó pronunciar algo, pero la voz se le había quedado congelada en la garganta. El corazón le latía desenfrenado, bombeando a una velocidad alarmante, y se preguntó si Inu-Yasha lo oía.

Sin embargo, entre el cúmulo de voces entusiasmadas que surcaban su mente una remota posibilidad pasó y su felicidad repentina se esfumó como un globo deshinchado.

- Inu-Yasha – su voz sonó inquieta -… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – no había rastro de acusación, solo duda, miedo.

- Pues… yo… - balbuceó completamente ruborizado – No… No lo sé, Kagome…

Oh. _"Buena… buena respuesta"_, pensó ella, sonriente; por momentos creyó que…

- ¿Por qué has respondido tú? – contraatacó Inu-Yasha, retrocediendo un paso y señalándola con dedo acusador. Sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo.

- ¡Tú has empezado!

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta!

- ¡Si no te ha gustado, simplemente dilo! – gritó, hecha una furia.

- Pero sí me ha… - se calló súbitamente, avergonzado; dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo.

Inu-Yasha soltó uno de sus típicos "¡Feh!" en tono malhumorado para dar a entender que no estaba con ánimo de conversar. Había pensado en salir corriendo, huir del apuro en el que estaba, pero no iba a dejar a Kagome sola.

Oyó la fruición de la tela de la falda de la chica del futuro al sentarse en la hierba. Giró la cabeza – no pudo evitar, y tampoco estaba seguro de quererlo evitar – para mirarla. El largo cabello negro tenía tintes azulados ante el Sol, acabado con unos hermosos bucles que contrastaban encima de la blusa blanca.

Podía verla de perfil. Un leve suspiro escapó de esos labios y bajó la mirada dorada hasta ellos. Fruncidos, algo sonrosados. Los ojos, abiertos con agudeza y las largas piernas torneadas estiradas.

Y se imaginó a sí mismo subiendo las manos por esa piel, besándola apasionado… Kagome lo estaba observando fijamente con una ceja alzada de duda. Se giró bruscamente, nervioso. La tela del pantalón lo apretaba demasiado para su gusto y bajó la vista a su entrepierna.

Enrojeció todavía más.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Por suerte, _ella _no se percató de nada, y si lo hizo, no pronunció palabra.

- ¡Inu-Yasha! – habló una voz masculina bien conocida por los dos - ¡Kagome!

El hanyou alzó la barbilla. Miroku, enfundado en su túnica morada y sandalias negras, avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ambos. Se detuvo frente a la chica y bajó la cabeza.

- Kagome. Me ofrezco voluntario – dijo con su tono más seductor. Al recibir un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza murmuró un quejido lastimero.

- ¡No es tiempo para bromas, maldito monje pervertido!

- No bromeaba – se alejó prudentemente del medio demonio al ver la expresión enfurecida de éste.

- Miroku, venías a decirme algo más. ¿Verdad? – intervino la miko, preocupada. No había dejado de estar en tensión en _casi ningún _momento.

- Exacto. Hemos hablado con aldeanos; Naraku nos ha subestimado.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

- ¡Porque sí hay cura!

Un grito emocionado y Kagome se lanzó a abrazar a Miroku con todas sus fuerzas, afectada. El bonzo sonrió lascivamente y rodeó a la chica con sus brazos. Inu-Yasha se contuvo. Miroku deslizó una mano al trasero de Kagome.

Inu-Yasha lo golpeó, _claro. _

- A todo esto... ¿Dónde está Sango? – atinó a preguntar ella, presa de un alivio inconmensurable.

- En el pueblo – respondió misteriosamente cabizbajo -. Kagome, la poción que te curará tardará diez horas en hacerse.

Miroku dejó a aquel par celebrando la victoria – a su manera tímida y recatada - y se marchó a grandes zancadas. Ya tenían todos los ingredientes necesarios. Era extraño. Naraku no había intentado matarla; quería que sufrieran más. Pero tampoco era un imposible lograr eso… _¿Demasiado fácil?,_ pensó.

Se echó una mirada al agujero del viento y se ensombreció. La vena desde la mano hasta el brazo estaba hinchada y de un color morado, sin embargo, aunque nadie lo sabía, le dolía cada vez que lo usaba. ¿Sería cosa de los demonios encerrados en su cuerpo, o de la energía malévola que contenían?

Alzó la vista. La aldea se extendía frente a él, con sus casitas de paja y madera simples y juntas alrededor del camino principal. Le gustaba la gente de allí, hospitalaria, humilde y de bellas mujeres. Se detuvo; un pinchazo le había recorrido la espina dorsal.

Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si moría antes de derrotar a Naraku?. ¿Y si moría, decepcionando a Sango?

Sango.

Acababa de salir de una choza y se la encontró de frente, casi rozándola. La analizó con los ojos, admirando su figura – las curvas fácilmente visibles por el apretado vestido de exterminadora, negro con dorado en las juntas – y su cabello largo recogido en una coleta.

- Hola, Miroku – saludó con calidez.

- Sango… - se apartó para dejarla pasar y se puso a caminar a su lado. Al cabo de poco ella se extrañó.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Otro punzante dolor en la mano… No le sucedía casi nunca¿era una mala señal?

- No.

- Miroku… ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, verdad?

Iba a asentir cuando una mano lo cogió de la manga de la túnica. Se giró con un interrogante pintado en la cara y vio a Sango clavando sus ojos en él con determinación.

- Claro… - respondió con lentitud.

- Entonces dime qué te sucede.

- Yo…

Miroku parpadeó, incapaz de saber lo que ella le preguntaba. Se había quedado pasmado admirándola. Un fugaz roce lo descolocaba, lo daría todo y más por un beso… Sango alzó una ceja dando a entender su pregunta y formó una sonrisa nerviosa que no podía ser menos que adorable.

Él movió tentativamente su propia mano y agarró la de ella, serio. Estiró con suavidad y ella avanzó dos pequeños y cortos pasos.

- Miroku…

Seis letras, tres sílabas y una voz diciendo su nombre lentamente.

Puso una mano en medio de la espalda, en un costado, esperando un rechazo. Pero no lo hubo.

Y se decidió.

Capturó los labios de la cazadora de demonios y los besó ardientemente, con deseo. Sango le correspondió, más tímida que él. Miroku, indeciso, tanteó la boca de ella, pidiendo paso con la lengua, y Sango entreabrió los labios soltando un pequeño gemido. Él descendió su mano derecha hasta el trasero de la joven y subió la otra tentadoramente hasta el inicio del estómago, sin llegar a los pechos.

Luego, todo sucedió como a cámara lenta para un Miroku asustado: Sango retrocedió, rompiendo el dulce contacto, tomó impulso y le asestó la bofetada más dolorosa que había recibido en la vida.

- ¡¡¡Eres un pervertido, Miroku!!!

Y dando media vuelta dignamente volvió sobre sus pasos hasta una de las casas.

Oh.

El pueblo. Gente. Beso.

La mente de él se puso rápidamente en funcionamiento y comprendió _parte_ del enfado: había bastante gente mirándolo con curiosidad, y es que habían estado en medio de la aldea, bloqueando el camino a un mercader con su carro de frutas y dejando dudas en la juventud inocente.

Se giró para ver la silueta de Sango recortándose ante el Sol y sonrió con ganas.

En un lugar no muy alejado, un ser cubierto por una piel blanca de babuino reía con malicia, caminando en dirección contraria al pueblo. Todo iba como había planeado, ni un solo error, ni siquiera una miserable sospecha.


End file.
